You'll find me
by Fenryr
Summary: El caballero más importante de la Santa Orden ha desaparecido. Todo queda en manos de su amigo y rival, quien hará lo que esté a su alcance por encontrarlo.
1. Back in the day

-¡Ven acá!- rugió su pecho, enfadado. Apretó el pomo de su espada y corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. No hubo respuesta. El caballero paró en seco y miró a su alrededor, respirando agitadamente. Maldijo en voz baja y comenzó a correr de nuevo, entre las sombras de la alcantarilla. Lo único que se oía a varios metros eran sus pasos sobre el agua. Nada. Ese algo o alguien se le escapó. Y eso era raro. En más de sus cien años de vida, nunca se le había escapado ni una sola presa.

Pasaron los minutos y no se movió. Maldijo de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Golpeó la pared derecha, la cual se derrumbó ante su fuerza. Después sacudió la mano y contempló lo que estaba frente a él. Dos ojos brillantes, amarillos, nada humanos. De pronto, sin previo aviso, salieron dos brazos metálicos y le sujetaron por el cuello. Todo pasó muy rápido.

-¡Suéltame!- rugió el antiguo mercenario. Lo único que podía sentir eran unos fríos dedos que le apretaban la garganta. Sacudió las piernas, tratando de escapar. Dio varios golpes al aire. Nada. Parecía que los brazos medían más de metro y medio. Desperado, prendió fuego en su mano izquierda y lo arrojó a los dos ojos. Enseguida fue liberado. El caballero rojo se llevó la mano al cuello y tosió un poco, por fin respirando bien. Y sin perder tiempo, prendió otra llama. Esta vez más grande y de nuevo la arrojó contra el agresor. Se oyó el crujir de un metal por la alta temperatura y el sonido de algo electrónico.

_Bzzzzzt… _

Incrédulo vio como un Robo-Ky caminaba hacia él. Era el mismo robot: la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo; los brazos estirados, hacia el suelo, sosteniendo una copia de la espada Furaiken; esa peluca amarilla y el uniforme de la Santa Orden. Estaba atónito. Atónito y furioso. Prendió una tercera llama, ahora con ambas manos y la expulsó violentamente hacia el enemigo. Este salió disparado hacia atrás y chocó contra una de las muchas paredes de la alcantarilla. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar: se le abalanzó encima y comenzó a propinarle brutales golpes en el rostro metálico. Con cada golpe saltaban chispas y circuitos, sólo para dejar al final un robot destruido.

Caminó de nuevo, por más minutos. Ya se había encontrado con cinco copias de Robo-Ky y a todas las hizo pedazos. Maldijo por tercera vez, subió por la escalerilla a su derecha, removió la tapa y saltó fuera del apestoso lugar, dejando unos civiles sorprendidos. Puso la tapa, y se largó por las calles.

* * *

-Reporte. 

-Cinco unidades destruidas.

-Responsable.

-Sol Badguy, líder de la Santa Orden.

-Je…

* * *

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y entró, con pasos rápidos y molestos. Caminó por el largo pasillo del edificio, ignorando la luz solar que provenía de los enormes ventanales. Después de varios metros, abrió otra puerta, esta más pequeña, a un lado del salón. Adentro, un enorme equipo de máquinas tenía lugar. El gear sólo pasó de largo, ignorando también a los empleados y demás caballeros. Llegó al centro de la sala de Comunicaciones y Rastreo y levantó la mano derecha. Toda actividad se interrumpió. 

-Bien. Desde hace más de una semana perdimos a nuestro mejor caballero. ¿Y qué han hecho ustedes?- dijo, en tono irritado y frío- ¡Nada, absolutamente nada¡No pueden encontrar a una maldita persona!

Los empleados bajaron la mirada, avergonzados. Y es que era cierto. Ni con esa tecnología de punta, directa de la nación A, habían conseguido el paradero de ese caballero tan especial. El líder siguió regañándolos, harto de la falta de resultados. No fue sino hasta después que se calló, se echó hacia atrás sobre una silla, y soltó un largo respiro. Cruzó los brazos y bajó los ojos, dejando que parte del cabello le cubriera el rostro. Esa era su posición más cómoda y favorita. A los pocos segundos el ruido de las máquinas y el personal empezó de nuevo.

-¡Jefe!- gritó un empleado levantando un par de hojas recién impresas.

El líder de la Santa Orden levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente al que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, luego murmuró:

-¿Qué tienes?

-Un reporte de Chipp Zanuff.

-Dame eso.

Y estiró el brazo, tomó los papeles y comenzó a ojearlos.


	2. Around the world

-Ese desgraciado ya no tiene tiempo para mí.- susurró en tono molesta, contemplando su reflejo en la katana. Soltó un bufido, costumbre que adoptó de él. Contempló su reflejo por segunda vez: cabello rosa, despeinado; ojo de color durazno, frío como el metal de su arma; un cuerpo envidiable y una terrible herida que la dejó sin brazo derecho; un kimono gastado, hecho casi trizas. Sonrió de la nada y enfundó su arma.

Miró el cielo, claro y despejado, un día alegre. Unas pocas nubes viajaban por ahí, sin el menor indicio de lluvia. El viento era agradable y silencioso, como si fueran las manos de él. Por un momento recordó esa marca tan extraña en la frente. ¿Acaso le ocultaba algo? Podría ser… aún había muchas cosas que ella no sabía de él. Por ejemplo, su origen. ¿Dónde nació¿Cuándo nació? Ella sabía que tenía, al menos, cien años. La edad era lo de menos.

Soltó un bostezo y cerró los ojos mientras se echaba hacia atrás, recargándose en un frondoso roble.

* * *

Corrió, aterrado por las sombras que le seguían. Nunca en su vida de mafioso vio algo similar. Parecían criaturas salidas de una pesadilla. Su corazón latía como pocas veces: lleno de miedo. Las piernas le obedecían sólo al instinto y la cabeza volteaba hacia atrás, con la esperanza de que esas sombras hubieran desaparecido. Pero ahí seguían, marchando detrás de él a toda velocidad. Un ejército de sombras. 

-Espero que Sol me pague.- murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos, comprendiendo que no podía escapar. Aflojó los brazos, las piernas y se dejó llevar. Cayó ruidosamente y rodó un par de metros debido a la velocidad que tenía. Unos segundos después, las sombras se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Y estas comenzaron a hostigarlo, queriendo comprar si estaba vivo. Y fue de la nada, que una cuchilla las partió en dos a varias de ellas. Al siguiente instante se vio al sujeto, parecía bailar una danza mortal. Blandió el filo de su arma en todas direcciones, desesperado.

Por un segundo sintió la libertad. Por un segundo sintió que una finísima estaca le atravesaba el corazón.

* * *

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó una furiosa cocinera a Sol. Sus ojos estaban que echaban chispas y sus dientes que rechinaban. Sus puños temblaban y las piernas la detenían. Estaba harta de que él se apareciera por ahí, no pagara y de paso quemara el restaurante. Pero Sol le ignoró por completo. Los ojos del caballero estaban buscando algo entre las mesas. 

-¿No has visto a Chipp?- preguntó ahora Sol, bruscamente, como si no la hubiera escuchado. La cocinera parpadeó un par de veces y se llevó el dedo índice al mentón, pensativa. Después de unos segundos de actividad cerebral, pareció recordar.

-Lo vi hace dos días. Parecía nervioso, sabes… quién sabe qué le pudo pasar.- se encogió de hombros, un tanto insegura. Dio media vuelta y volvió a la cocina.

Sol Badguy se contuvo las ganas de destruir el lugar.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Y pensó si de veras los había abierto. Todo estaba oscuro. No podía ver si quiera su cuerpo. Trató de moverse, pero no pudo. Estaba, por así decirlo, pegado a alguna superficie fría y rocosa. De nuevo trató de mover sus brazos, y de nuevo fue en vano: estaban contra la superficie, al igual que su espalda y piernas. La cabeza era lo único no sujeto del todo. ¿Estaba en un techo, una pared, en el suelo? No podía distinguir. Todo le daba vueltas y su sentido de orientación se perdió. Podría mirar su ropa, pero todo era negro. Podría sentir su ropa, pero sólo sentía frío. Una situación extraña y confusa. 

-Vaya, has despertado.- dijo una voz ronca, aguda. El chico reaccionó violentamente, intentó sacudirse. Nada. Estaba bien sujeto a esa superficie. Maldijo en voz baja.

-No te muevas… no podrás.- dijo la misma voz, sin cambiar el temple tranquilo. El prisionero trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, viendo si podía adivinar su localización. Un edificio, una mazmorra, una cañería, un calabozo, un castillo. Pensó en todo, pero ningún lugar se asemejaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó la chica del ojo a un sujeto frente a ella. Él era alto, con un curioso sombrero de color negro, una gabardina también negra y abierta, sin camisa; pantalones oscuros y unos zapatos muy elegantes. Unos lentes de sol tapaban sus ojos. Tez ni muy blanca ni muy oscura, y una sonrisa divertida. De su mano derecha colgaba una botella oriental. Y su mano izquierda sostenía una espada de madera. 

-Primero, los negocios.- dijo él, sonriendo mientras sacaba un paquete de su gabardina. En cuestión de segundos un aroma muy peculiar invadió la pequeña casa de ella. Un olor amargo y penetrante.

-Mi tabaco.- sonrió ella y tomó el paquete con su brazo derecho.

-Y después, los placeres.- le entregó él la botella. La chica parecía ansiosa. Mordió el tapón, lo escupió a un lado y tomó un largo trago de aquél milagroso líquido. Después de un rato sonrió, con un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Ah… que rico…- susurró, algo mareada. Hacía tiempo que no probaba algo tan bueno.

-Por cierto… tu amigo ha desaparecido.

-¿Cuál?- sonrió ella, sorprendentemente bajo los efectos de la bebida.

-Chipp Zanuff, el ninja ese.


End file.
